peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-05 Comments *Peel plays a track from Stephen Harrison, who used to be a member of Metropak, which he then plays a song from. *Peel plays a track from Public Enemy who used a guitar riff from Slayer's Angel Of Death. *Peel mentions that his brother Alan is going to Botswana for TV work and is hoping that in three weeks time, he will bring records from that country. *Peel plays tracks from Shelter's Take 5 compilation album to raise money for homelessness and realises that he's not supposed to play them until next week, because of legal issues but avoids being in trouble by not mentioning the name of the LP. *Peel plays a Shangra-Las track covered by Johnny Thunders, who used to be a member of the Heartbreakers, which he then plays a song from. *Peel plays a wrong track from Foyer Des Arts before correcting it. Sessions *Dub Sex #3. Recorded: 1988-06-05 Tracklisting * Visions Of Change: Visions Of Change (LP - Visions Of Change) Firefly * Flourgon: Jamming (12") Hawkeye * Joy Division: Leaders Of Men (LP - Substance) Factory * Stetsasonic: Pen And Paper (LP - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy @''' *Dub Sex: Caved In (session) *Akim Simoukonda: Umwana Wachipondo Chandi (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Bolt Thrower: Denial Of Destiny (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Laurent X: Drowning In A Sea Of House (12" - Machines) House Nation *Stephen Harrison: Never Say Die (LP - I Know Everything) Tel Quel *Metropak: You're A Rebel (7") PAK *Public Enemy: She Watch Channel Zero?! (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam '''@ *Dub Sex: Snapper (session) *Blazers: Beavor Patrol (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 6) Stone Age *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (LP - Da!) Side Effects @''' *House Of Love: Plastic (v/a LP - Take 5) Backs *Motors: Dancing The Night Away (LP - 1) Virgin *Salt 'N' Pepa: Shake Your Thang (12") Next Plateau :(JP: 'Well I'm afraid if I shake my thang these days, it registers on seismographs') *Death By Milkfloat: Vagrancy (v/a LP - Take 5) Backs *Patsy Raye & The Beatniks: Beatnik's Wish (v/a LP - Swing For A Crime) GMG '''@ *Chet Baker: How High The Moon (LP - Chet) Riverside *Dub Sex: I Am Not Afraid (session) *Final Cut: The House Has Landed (12" - The Bass Has Landed) Full Effect @''' *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: He Cried (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *Heartbreakers: Born To Lose (7" - Chinese Rocks) Track *Systematic Death: Jap Gate (v/a LP - 病原体 - Virus Compilation Jap) Jungle Hop *Perils: Pain In My Heart (v/a LP - Party Time In Jamaica) Studio One *Dwarves: Love Gestapo (v/a LP - Raw Cuts Volume Six - American Psych Wars) Satellite *Foyer Des Arts: Frauen In Frieden Und Freiheit (LP - Ein Kuss In Der Irrtumstaverne) FünfUndVierzig *EPMD: So Let The Funk Flow (LP - Strictly Business) Fresh '''@ *Five More: Avalanche (7" - I'm No Good) Tandy *Dub Sex: The Big Fleece (session) *John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers: Rugare (LP - Rugare) Zimbabwe Music Corporation *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2965XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2965XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-07-xx Peel Show LE012 ;Length *1) 1:01:58 *2) 0:55:55 *3) 1:35:06 (12:19-16:08, 20:59-24:15, 24:15-27:08, 42:30-50:09, 50:09-52:34, 52:34-1:02:27) (italics are duplicated) 20:27 in total ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE012 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 12 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2965/1) *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes